Killian is sick
by KatofDresden
Summary: Sickfic! Killian Jones is a survivor, but that doesn't mean he can't be hurt. A series of oneshots where Hook is sick or injured. Lots of vulnerable Killlian and Captain Swan feels. And some angst. Suggestions welcome.
1. Drowning

"Rumple."

They threw him to the water and Emma felt a wave of panic course through her as she understood what was happening. They were were drowning him, they were drowning Hook. He flailed there, trying to breathe, trying to get out, but couldn't- And she couldn't either. She tried to get him out, desperately, but to no avail. Emma was scared, she was terribly scared because she knew that in a very short time the flailing would stop, the movement would stop, and that would mean..

No. That wasn't going to happen. She was the saviour, wasn't she? And Zelena was just a villain. She couldn't win. She wouldn't win. Emma was going to figure out a way to stop her, save Hook and keep her magic. All at the same time. Hook was a survivor, he could get out of this just as he'd gotten out of so many other troubles. She could do this, they could all get out of this. But as much as he tried to get the man out of the water, she couldn't. For the life of her she couldn't get him out and each attempt was becoming more and more desperate. He wouldn't last under there, couldn't. Everybody had its limits. That was why she had to take him out.

"Try all you like." Zelena said, smug. "You can't free him."

Emma looked at her both angry and surprised. Why would she do this? How could she do this? Of course, Emma knew the answers to all these questions, she knew about Zelena's goals, about her plans and how she was in the middle. Rationally, logically, the Saviour knew. But there was a part of her that couldn't comprehend the fact that Hook could be in danger, that he could be a victim, that he could die in the hands of a foe. She'd grown so used to putting distance between them, not trusting too much, expecting him to betray them all... There was no way she was going to let him die a hero. No way at all.

And then, in a puff of green smoke they were gone. Rumple and Zelena disappeared, leaving her with a limp, unconscious pirate. She tried again, with all her might, to take Hook out of the water, but the effect of the spell lingered and she couldn't. Couldn't save him when he was drowning. And Killian was not moving anymore - couldn't be breathing after all that time submerged. This was bad this was so, so very bad.

"Come on!" She yelled at no one.

After an excruciatingly long minute, she was able to get him out of the water and he fell unceremoniously on the grass. And he was pale and soaked and lifeless. His limbs fell and his eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving and, oh, god, what if he was already dead? What if he never woke up again? _Fuck, Killian, fuck! Wake up!_ She searched for a sign of life, somewhere. He needed to be okay, he couldn't be like this, he...

Without much thought, Emma started shaking the unconscious man, trying to get him to react.

"Hook, Hook, wake up!"

_Come on, open your eyes. Don't do this. Wake up. Live, Killian, please, live. Don't leave me like this._

"Killian!"

But there he stayed breathless, moved only by her constant shaking. She knew this wasn't going to be that easy. She knew Hook had water in his lungs, she knew shaking him was not the answer. She knew he was dying. He was practically already dead. Like Graham before him, like Neal. She couldn't save them and now history was repeating itself. With Hook, no more smiling pirate, no more _love, no more him._

But no, things were not like that with him. He was different. He who had overcome so many obstacles, even his own self to be with her. He who had helped them so many times, on so many different occasions and who had received only judgement and nasty looks and even nastier words. He, who had loved her, who had come back for her and who had been pushed away, hurt so many times. He, who didn't have anyone else. He who had lost all the people that he had loved and yet had given up on his revenge for her.

As she looked down on his pale face she realised that the last he heard from her was that she would never kiss him and had practically laughed at the notion of having a future with him. While he was putting himself in the line of fire for her sake, as usual. How could she had been so cold? She had never really thought that she could lose him, had taken him for granted. After all the abuse he'd received, verbal, emotional... BUt he had remained. He was a resilient guy. And he was there for her, had faith in her, loved her for who she was and even if it scared her she was thankful. And she should have said something.

She wanted him back. Badly. This couldn't be the end. He couldn't die for her, not like this, not thinking himself hated and unloved and alone.

"Killian, come back to me."

_I cannot watch you die, Killian. Please, don't do this. Stay. Stay with me, ignoring everything I say to push you away, as you always do. Don't go._

She looked around, trying to find some magic solution. But there wasn't, she knew that there wasn't. And Killian wasn't going to come back, not if he didn't know something - the one thing she knew she had to do. Choose wisely, Zelena had said but now Emma understood that there was no choice at all. She had to save Killian, no matter the consequences. He was too important.

"Son of a bitch."

And so she did it, she lost all her magic. For him. To get him back.

And she was scared, oh so scared, in every second that passed. The world had ceased to exist. There was only Killian sprawled in the floor, lifeless. Her family didn't exist, nothing did. Only him - dying. Because even after losing her magic to revive him he was still, eyes closed. But he had to be back, didn't he? He was a survivor. In a moment, she felt all hope leaving her. She would have to continue this fight without him, without the cheeky comments, the loves, the bluest eyes - Killian. Her Hook, her friend.

"Come back to me." She whispered again brokenly. As if that would change things.

Luckily, only seconds after he came back to life, coughing up water and giving some deep and horrible sounding breaths and coughs. She moved his head to the side while he spewed even more water.

Relief washed over her, as she put one hand under his head and the other held tightly his coat. _You're back_, she thought, _you came back_. Hook seemed confused and asked what she had done, like it was some unspeakable crime. Saving him. As if her magic was somehow more important than him. But she couldn't answer, couldn't say anything because all she could do was marvel at the sight of him alive and breathing.

He was alive. He was looking at her and moving and breathing and HE WAS ALIVE. And he was looking at her and breathing harshly and coughing and eventually retching more water and trying to sit up but feeling too shaken and he was there and he was alive, looking at her, as usual. And he was alive.

"Swan?" He asked, confused. She hadn't said a single word since he woke up and Hook didn't know if it was because she lost her powers or if it was something else. She didn't seem angry at him, which was a novelty."Help me up, will you?"

She took his hand and supported him while he shakily got up, trying to hold on standing, never taking her eyes off of her.

"Is something the matter?"

She wanted to say that she was extremely glad he was alive. Wanted to say that he had scared her half to death, and never to do something like that. She wanted to tell him that she needed him by her side, that the thought of him dying was too painful to bear. But she didn't. She couldn't, she had to focus on the fight ahead, on Zelena - no time for feelings. Besides, there were things she wanted to admit. So she shook her head and helped him walk.

This didn't change her resolve to leave. She would leave this town and then no one could scare her like this. She wouldn't see Hook dying in her arms. Not him, too. He wouldn't leave her, willing or not. Hook was still very shaken, coughing loudly every once in a while. And he was still drenched and shivering and not being able to walk upright. He had nearly died. For her.

Emma sighed.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine, Swan." He rasped, and coughed again. "Let's get moving."

Emma helped him into the car, simply grateful that he was there. There with her. As usual.

She would deal with feelings later. Now she simply looked at the drying, coughing pirate, at the soaked leather, at the blue eyes...

Still there.

That was what mattered.

It wasn't until some weeks later that Emma admitted what the incident had meant. She was simply watching him sleep, having woken up earlier than him. And there she was, looking, instead of doing something useful - just watching him, sleeping peacefully. They had so little of that. Peace. So she just watched him in that moment, sunlight coming from the window and the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was magic, mundane as it may be. When Hook finally woke up. He saw her staring and frowned.

"I was watching you breathe, idiot. Only that."

"Why?" the half awake pirate asked.

"It's comforting. I remember sometimes, when I took you of the water after Zelena and Gold drowned you. You were totally still, not breathing... And you scared me to death."

"Apologies, m'lady."

"Just don't do that again, all right?"

"For you, I'll try my best."

Sometimes the image of the pirate, still and lifeless in the grass still haunted Emma. Sometimes she dreamed of losing, like she'd lost so many other people. But then she looked, and he was there.

All is well that ends well.

A/N: If you read my other story, you know how this goes. A series of oneshots in which our beloved pirate is injured or ill and someone takes care of him or reacts to it. Sometimes it will be Emma, other times various people from Storybrooke. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the mistakes.

Reviews make my day ^^


	2. Bled out

He hurt.

He hurt oh so very badly.

Was this how everything was going to end? Was this how he was going to end? Bled out in an alley, blindfolded, gagged and with his hands tied on his back. They had got him, beat him up and then shot him in the stomach, in the shoulder and in the leg, so he he would die slowly and painfully. So he would be aware of his own demise, so he would experience every second of it and feel the frustration of not being able to anything. Just feel the blood leaving his body, feel the pain. The never ending pain.

Killian wanted to scream, to move, to do something. He wanted to be saved, he wanted to live. This couldn't be it - no way. He deserved better (much, much better) and so did Swan. Poor lovely Swan. Would she weep for him? No, he couldn't think of her. It made everything more painful.

His head was swimming, and he was vaguely aware of the rain starting to fall. It wouldn't be much longer now. After living for so long, Killian thought death would be easier. In fact, there had been a time when he had wished to dead, to be reunited with loved ones. Liam. Milah. Both killed too young, both left him alone and feeling unwanted and useless in the world. He had been so terribly alone for so long it had become almost unbearable. If it wasn't for his desire of revenge he probably wouldn't have lasted so long. And now, now that things were finally looking up, now that he'd found new people that he loved and that loved him in return. Now... now he was leaving.

Killian groaned through his gag, trying to move, trying to do something. But every small movement was hell, and he knew it could lead to bleeding out sooner. No. He needed time, time to be found, time to be saved. But who was he kidding? Probably nobody even knew that he was gone. They were sleeping peacefully in their beds, unaware of his suffering. Unaware that he was breathing his last. Perhaps it was better this way. He knew what was like, having someone you love die in your arms, seeing the life leaving their eyes. No, he didn't wish that kind of pain (a kind of pain left scars, so deep, so unerasable) on anyone, much less of his beloved Emma who had experienced that same pain too many times. No, they would find him when it was already too late. Find his killers, confront them and hopefully get some closure.

Hook couldn't see the crimsom pool forming underneath him or how the blod stained almost all his clothes. They had tried to get some information out of him, but found him quite uncooperative. He was no stranger to torture. It hurt, of course, but that he could endure. What he couldn't endure was betraying Emma and her family. So he took every blow, every strike, but said nothing. And he would continue to say nothing - he wa a man of homour. So, when they realised that he was useless, they shot him and left him in that alley to die.

It had stopped raining. Killian's head was against the wall of the alley and one tear fell from behind the blindfold. He had wanted say goodbye, at least. He had wanted to enjoy more of this new life in Storybrooke. He had wanted so many things. And he had received abuse, pain, and quite probably death. _Villains don't get happy endings. _Perhaps he deserved this. Perhaps it was payback for all the wrong things he had done.

Killian could hardly think anymore. All his senses were overwhelmed by pain, so much pain, especially form the wound in his sotmach. It hurt more than words could describe, it hurt inmensely. And with every breath, with every heartbeat the blood was flowing out of him, draining his energy.

His face was swollen, his lungs hardly took breath and his last thought were of pain. The pain of his wounds and the pain of never seeing his beloved again.

The outside world disappeared for him before he heard someone calling his name.

When they found him, he was barely clinging to life.

He was quickly taken to the hospital and rushed to save his life. The Doctors and the medical personnel knew that if they didn't act quickly that man would die. That they had to act fast or else...

In the waiting room, Emma was crying silent tears. Her parents wanted to comfort her, talk to her about it but she just snapped. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want theor niceness, she didn't want to express her feelings. How could she want to talk about that? About the man that she loved dying - again. After all the shit Killian had gone through and now they had tortured him and left him to die. She couldn't be comforted - didn't want to. She wanted to be left alone with her pain while she tried to deal with that horrible situation.

He'd been so aple and blood soaked when they found Emma had thought they were already too late. Her heart nearly stopped, right then and there. Suddenly, she understood Hook desire for vengeance. Because if they took him from her. She was still stained with his blood. He had lost so much blood, there had been so mcuh blood, sticky and red and way too much. The memory of the pool of blood made her angry. That was Killian's blood. He was hurting and had been hurting for hours in that alley. And that hurt her and that made her mad.

Doctor Whale too was stained with Killian Jones' blood. He was working, fast and efficiently but burdened with the weight of responsibility. This man so close to death... He sreamed for some units of blood - it was a miracle that they guy had survived with three gunshot wounds. And there was still blood coming out. So much blood.

Killian didn't register any of it. He didn't know that Emma was crying angry tears on his behalf. He didn't know of Snow and Charming's prayers, and how scared they'd been for him.

He only knew pain - he only knew darkness.

A/N: Reviews would be nice. Suggestions very welcome, too- any ailments or situations you want. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chicken pox

Killian could not believe he was finding himself trapped in that horrid worldly hell simply because of a child. It was not fair. Apparently, he had never passed this condition as a child. It made sense, he hadn't been around many children, not even as a child, Liam being several years older than him. It made the situation no less horrible.

His whole body was covered in red angry spot that itched like hell. Killian felt on fire and was being constantly told not to scratch. Not to scratch? Not to scratch? How on earth was he supposed to do that when every bloody limb and piece of skin covering him was asking him to? And incessantly so. Ah, Hook had faced many challenges in his life and had met many menacing foes but none could compare to that. _Do not scratch it, _they said. _That can prove to be a challenge, _he replied and they insisted that he could damage himself if he scratched it too badly.

Bloody Swan even took his Hook and hid it while he was sleeping. _It's for your own good, _she siad, _or you'll cripple yourself more. _If she didn't love that woman so darn much she wouldn't get away with it. But she was his weak spot and knew it.

She even cut his fingernails and hid all sharp objects she could find. It was a nightmare. Because every time he finally gave in and scratched there was someone stopping him. When it wasn't Swan (she wouldn't be Emma again until she let him scratch and freed him from that torturous existence) it was Charming, or Snow, or someone who was suddenly there to stop him and look at him with a nice look telling him to kindly stop.

And it was not only that. Apart from the itching, Hook felt weak, tired and dizzy and feverish. And he ached all over. His appetite had almost disappeared and he spent his days wishing that agony to end. He complained loudly and often because he was extremely miserable (unless there was something important or someone seemed upset, then he shut his mouth and suffered in silence). One time, when Emma came home his eyes were bright, and a couple of tears fell on his cheeks. After much convincing, Emma managed to find out what made him sad.

"I'm not devilishly handsome anymore." the fevered pirate admitted. "I probably disgust you right now."

Emma couldn't help letting out an _Awwwwww _at her boyfriend and embraced for a long, long time. She had never seen him so vulnerable over such a minor thing. It was almost cute, if it wasn't for the fact that the poor man was suffering.

The next day was a tuesday, and the bloody thing still hadn't cleared. The red spot still covered all his body even though some of them had started to dry. But mostly, it was still hell. His headache was worse than ever and he felt dizzy and ached all over. Sprawled in the sofa, he contemplated what to do with his day. He felt too sick to move around too much or do anything productive. But if he just stayed there, wallowing on his very pitiable condition, he would feel the itch even more. There, calling him.

Maybe... if he only did a bit... he could do much damage with his nails cut, now, could he?

And so he caved. And then a voice stopped him.

"You shouldn't do that."

It was Henry, appearing seemingly out of here. That damned family always depriving him of the little relief he could get.

"And you shouldn't be here. I'm horribly contagious." Hook said, slightly pissed. He was ill and miserable and ugly and wasn't getting rather tired of being told what to do and what not to do.

Henry started walking towards the sick pirate. He looked quite bad, a strange mix between red and white. Not his usual dashing self at all.

"I'm immune." Henry said. "Like about 90% of people." And the lad was getting closer.

"You still have a fever. Did you take any of pills we gave you?"

Killian frowned, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, figured you'd be lonely. Besides, you shouldn't be alone, this sickness can be pretty serious in adults."

"You don't say." Killian said, not even feeling strong enough to sarcastically grin properly.

"Yes. And you should take the meds, take care of yourself. Most kids recover easily, but adults can have serious complications in adults like pneumonia and even encephalitis." Hook looked confused. "It's an infection in the brain. And you ever had lung disease? Because..."

"Lad... Did you research this for me?"

Henry had indeed researched the illness. He knew that most people had it as kids, and that getting it as an adult could be dangerous. So, worried, he'd gone on the internet and spent a good half hour reading _yourmd _kind of webpages and reading testimonials.

"Of course, I've heard this was worse in adults and wanted to know just how bad, and if I could do something to help."

Killian sincerely smiled through his misery. It was nice knowing people took the time to worry about him. And besides, he had always liked Henry. He was an intelligent and brave boy, and Killian was proud to be considered someone concern-worthy.

"I'm touched, Henry. But you should not concern yourself... I'm fine, despite my hideous appearance."

"No, I will concern myself. You're my friend, Killian, and you're ill. It's my duty to be worried." Henry smiled, happy to be at least distracting the pirate form his itching. They played some games, ate some soup and watched a movie in the sofa. Well - most of it at least. Killian fell asleep halfway through it, and Henry covered him a blanket. It had been a very cozy and nice day, despite Hook misery. Poor man was going through a hard time – but he didn't have to endure this alone. Not anymore.

"Sweet dreams, pirate."

A/N: Nouqueret suggested chicken pox, and here it is! Lots of fluffy-happy feels. If you want something specific, you can suggest whatever you want! I'll try to do all of them ^^

Reviews make my day! You know you want to review ;)


	4. Tummy ache

Emma and Snow were with baby Neal in the hospital and Doctor Whale was assuring them that everything was all right. It was just a routine checkup but still, it was nice knowing that the baby was perfectly healthy. One less thing to worry about. It was a nice sunny day and Emma was enjoying the time with her family. A time of peace and calm. She was smiling at the baby when she heard it. Of course, the peace couldn't last long.

"Help! Somebody help, please!"

Snow's eyes widened.

"Is that Charming?" She said, alarmed. That was most certainly her husband's voice, and from the tone of his voice she knew that whatever the matter was, it was serious.

"I'll go see what is it." the Doctor said, leaving the room. Snow took the baby in her arms and followed shortly and Emma left the room too, curious and worried.

And there he was, in the entrance of the hospital, Prince Charming with anguish in his eyes, frantically searching for help for the man with him. He was helping a barely conscious and pale as death Hook, who could hardly walk straight without doubling over in pain.

Charming's eyes shone as he looked at the Doctor and practically screamed.

"Help him!"

_Earlier _

David had been taking care of some paperwork in the sheriff's office. He was going cleaning and going to meet his wife when he saw the pictures Emma had put in her desk: one of him, Snow and the baby and another of Hook and Henry, eating in the diner. They looked really happy. When had that pirate become part of the family?

Maybe he could look for the man before he went to the hospital with Snow. Get a bit of one on one time, get to know him a bit better. Since Emma and him got together they hadn't talked all that much, and this was a good occasion to catch up.

He found him in one of the docks, looking at the sea, sitting in the floor, legs dangling. He looked a bit sad, a bit paler than usual. David wondered if he missed the sea and his ship, after living in it for so long. He wondered what was going on in his mind, if he ever regretted giving up his old life, if he ever wished to go back. He sat next to the pirate and noticed that he had his hand on his stomach. Odd.

"Hey, Hook."

"Prince. What brings you here?"

"Nothing... I just saw you and thought you could use some company." The Captain didn't reply. "Are we looking at anything in particular?"

"Just the sea"

Hook sighed. He wasn't up to much talking or socializing. He'd been feeling unwell the whole day, a sharp pain on his stomach making everything more difficult. He'd lost his appetite and had difficulty even walking. He thought maybe fresh cold air would help him, but he felt even more miserable. His head hurt too, and he felt as he'd be sick if he moved around too much. Maybe he'd eaten something that was off, it was probably nothing, but god, it was disturbing. And that damn pain... Why didn't it go away?

"Is something wrong?" Charming asked, taken aback by the pirate's silence. Usually he was full of jokes, snarky remarks... not this quiet, never this quiet.

"No, I... I am fine, Dave." He half-smiled. No need to worry the man when it was probably nothing. "And how are you?"

The other man was talking, and listend Hook for a while. But the pain was still there, getting even worse, and there was a moment when he wasn't listening anymore. The pain in his stomach was too much and was spreading. Too much, too much too even think straight. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to get rid of all the pain of... Everything was a bit of a blur and suddenly he was throwing up on the side of the dock.

Blue eyes were watching him. David how Hook's expression became one of pain as he spoke and his eyes lost focus before he threw up. He helped him and looked at him, trying to find out what was wrong. He was a bit concerned - whatever it was it looked more serious than just food poisoning.

"Hook! Killian! What's wrong?"

"Hurts..."

"What hurts? Your stomach?"

Hook nodded and David noted the light sweating and the pallor. He put his hand on the pirate's forehead and found it too warm. He had a fever as well.

"That's it. You're coming to the hospital."

"Not that place again..."

"You're ill, Killian. This is not normal, you need a doctor. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can, I am not a child." Hook countered, getting up - which was not an excessively good idea as it made his pain get even worse. He doubled over, muffling a scream, eyes watering. Damn the pain. Perhaps a doctor wasn't such a bad idea.

"Let me help." The prince's voice came, soft and laced with concern. He placed the prince's arm on his shoulder and helped him up. They needed help and fast.

He had to fight the urge to simply take the ick man in his arms and rush to the hospital, but he knew that Hook would violently refuse. The way to the hospital passed painfully slowly and David saw that Hook wasn't getting better, that the pain was still in his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

By the time they arrived, Killian wasn't pretending anymore. There was too much pain -_there was only pain-_ and the only thing he could do was hold his midsection. Hoping for some relief and finding none. He heard the Prince asking for help and medical personnel moving around.

Emma could hardly understand what was happening. One minute she was laughing at little Neal's funny faces and the next she was seeing the man she loved doubled over in pain in the floor of the hospital. This couldn't be. It couldn't, right? It was her mind playing games. Because things looked too bright so she making up a terrible scenario in her head.

"Killian?" She whispered, but he didn't hear her. "Killian?" She said louder.

Blue eyes opened hearing the familiar voice.

"Swan..."

They took him away, leaving the whole family (Emma, Snow, Charming and the baby) speechless and upset. Emma washed the two tears that she couldn't stop from falling and looked at her father.

"What happened?"

"I found him on the docks and I was talking to him... he looked a bit sick, but as we were talking he got even worse... I.. I brought him as fast as I could."

"What do you think is wrong?" Mary Margaret asked. She'd never seen the pirate in such a state, not even after he'd been run over by a car.

"I don't know... But whatever it is, it's bad. That much I can tell you." David sighed and put himself together. No need to scare Emma. "But I'm sure he'll be fine, Whale is a great Doctor."

Emma didn't know what to do with herself. What was she supposed to do while they waited for news? They went to the waiting room and Snow called Regina, telling her to bring Henry. Maybe the boy would be able to comfort her daughter better than them. Emma paced on the room, trying to be positive. He was just a bit ill - nothing too wrong. Maybe it was just a simple stomach flu and Killian had made a big deal out of it, as he wasn't used to being sick.

His eyes as he was being taken away came to her. What if she lost him too?

The minutes went by and nobody came to tell them what was going on. Henry came with Regina, asking what had happened to Killian and the only thing they could tell him was that he was ill and that the Doctor was with him.

After an hour, Emma started asking all the nurses she, what happened, where was the doctor, something. She needed to know something. Finally, one of them told her that the Doctor was in the OR, because a patient had needed emergency surgery.

This only scared her more.

"You think it's him?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure it's someone else." Charming said, trying to reassure both the boy and himself. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

The wait was almost unbearable. Minutes trickled by, and they knew nothing. Snow was afraid that at any moment Whale might come out and tell them that he was sorry and that there was nothing he could have done. David was worried that he should have brought him earlier, instead of chatting him up on the docks. He should have seen it. And Emma just needed to know. Needed it.

And then, finally, the Doctor came out and approached them. Emma felt a knot in her throat. She'd been waiting for this, but... wait if it was bad news?

"How is he?"

"He's stable for now. He had appendicitis and unfortunately we couldn't take the appendix out before it ruptured so he's got peritonitis now."

"That sounds bad." Henry said. He'd learnt about the condition in school and what he remembered sounded pretty severe.

"It's fatal, if left untreated. But we did a laparotomy, lavaged the tissue the best we could and undid the damage. We also put him in IV antibiotics and rehydration to fight the infection. He'll be feverish and in pain for some days, but if the meds work properly and there are no complications he should out of here in about a week."

Emma let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding and smiled. David and Mary Margaret smiled as well.

"So he's going to be fine." Charming said, looking hopefully at the doctor.

"Like I said, he'll be in pain for some days and he'll need to stay here until the infection clears off completely but yeah, if he stays on the treatment he should be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." Emma said, relieved , but still worried. Whale's words (_it's fatal if left untreated_) echoed in her head. And that idiot probably wouldn't have gone to the Doctor if David hadn't found him.

"Good news, huh, Emma?" Mary Margaret said.

But still many dark thoughts crossed her mind...

_His face as he entered the hospital, the pain. _

_That last "Swan" he said before being taken away, that had sounded so final. _

_"...the patient needed emergency surgery"_

_"It's fatal, if left untreated."_

He had nearly died. And as relieved as she might be, she was not happy about it.

He woke up hours later, disoriented, in a white room, again. And Swan was there. Again.

"Hey." She said, softly.

"... What happened?"

She explained it, as simply as she could.

"Are you angry at me, love?" Killian asked, noticing a certain stiffness.

"You should have told me you were feeling ill this morning, when I asked why you weren't having breakfast." She stated. She didn't know why, but she wanted to blame Killian for this. For all the anguish, for ever making her think that she could lose him. For making her remember much it would hurt if he was gone. (_She felt it before, when Zelena drowned him and since then the thought of his death had become even more horrible, more unbearable)_.

"You know," she started "a while ago I wouldn't have cared if you died. Let's be honest, no one in this town would. But now, if you die you'll hurt a lot of people - not just me. Henry, David was worried sick about you even my mom. So no hiding injuries _not to worry me -_ nothing like that. If you're feeling sick, you say so, if you're hurt, you say so. You almost died today, Killian. I can't go through that." Her voice cracked a bit at the end and she had to wipe the tears, for the second time that day. This was ridiculous.

"I... I am sorry. I didn't know it was that bad."

Emma caressed the still warm and pale, a bit drowsy. No wonder, he just had surgery and had a bunch of IV's pumping him full of drugs. She looked into his deep blue eyes _(so heartbreakingly beautiful, so perfect) _and drew a small smile. She'd been so focused on her own pain that she hadn't realized how much he was still in. She planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Just remember that I much rather have a whiny pirate than a dead hero, ok?"

Killian nodded weakly, letting sleep take him. He was just so exhausted.

"You're my prince, Killian. I can't lose you."

A/N: I know, I know, sappy ending. Anyways, a guest in the third requested Charming carrying Killian to an ER and it was too juicy to pass up. Hope you enjoyed! Do comment and leave your ideas! Also I have no idea of medical things, I make these things up with wikipedia. :(

Reviews are happiness and fill Killian's jello in his hospital room ^^


	5. The broken leg

"Swaaaaan"

"What do you want now?"

"Keep me company, Swan. I'm sad and crippled, you need to be here and help me. Come on..."

"Killian, I have to go to work."

Killian gave her the most convincing puppy eyes she'd ever seen and so Emma caved, and sat next to her pirate. He had broken his leg a few days before and had been playing the _poor sick man _ever since he was released from the hospital. Making Emma stay with him all day and all night to avoid being alone and useless.

He could do a lot of things, just not walk or move around or... well, much of anything. And using the crutches was not all that easy, his hook and those damned plastic contraptions didn't get along too well. So he'd been complaining, saying this was not dignified, asking for the cast to be taken away and feeling like crap in general.

"I am pirate, for the love of god, how did I find myself trapped like this?"

And then he would give Emma those puppy eyes, the bluest blue she had ever seen and she would stay there, with him, criticizing tv shows, or reading magazines, or listening to his tales or valour and crime which she countered with her own many tales. And it was nice, yes, it was lovely, but it couldn't be forever. David had been complaining that he couldn't everything by himself and it had already been two weeks. Killian was sick, not her.

"Don't be such a baby." Emma said, taking the keys of the apartment where she lived with him and Henry. "Mary Margaret and the baby are coming in case you need anything."

Killian scrunched up his face.

"Your mother is always... mothering me. Asking me if I need a blanket, giving me blankets. I don't need a blanket, lady, I'm wearing several layers of black leather. And the baby cries when he sees me because I am monster all broken down and I scare babies. Don't go... Swan."

"I have to. I'll be back before you know it."

And so she left. And Killian felt terribly bad trapped in his own body, paralysed and half sick from the pain medicine. He hadn't thought it was so bad. Yes, his leg hurt and he heard a snap, like a bone breaking but he never it would lead to six weeks of that. Six weeks not being able to simply walk from bed to the bathroom, to...

He wanted to be a gentleman, and do everything for Swan. The perfect boyfriend, you know? So she wouldn't second guess her choice so she would be completely satisfied. But no, he had break his damn leg and be useless. He sighed, thrown in that sofa that had been his home for the last two weeks. It was hell.

Hook looked positively miserable when Mary Margaret came with baby Neal.

"Killian... You look terrible."

Hook sent her a killer glare because he wasn't p to hearing that kind of thing. He took pride in being devilishly handsome and was aware that lately he was everything but that. His hair looked terrible (it was just so hard to shower with that cast and baths were out of the question - everything was horrible), he had dark rings under his eyes because he couldn't really sleep properly so far from the sea and with that leg...And he looked all pale because his body wasn't used to all that medication and his belly was unsettled.

And the baby cried at the mere sight of him, of course. Snow looked apologetic and smiled softly at him.

"Come on, I'll get you a you have your pain medication yet? I'll fix it for you."

Killian rolled his eyes. He would almost rahter being alone.

About noon, Killian saw a chance to escape. Snow was talking with Charming in the bathroom, where she'd been changing the baby.

So Killian took the crutches, those instruments of the devil, to try and be a person again.

It was a horrifying ordeal. His hooked hand would slip and then he'd lose balance and fall on the floor. One and again, and again, and again. But the worst wasn't falling down, no, it was trying to get back up again. And quickly, or else Snow would cathc up to him and force him back in while lecturing him and saying that he shouldn't do that and that blah blah blah. No, he was going to be a useful person for once.

But couldn't. Walking on those things while the pain meds were on full effect effect and he hadn't properly walked for more than five minutes straight in the last two week was too much. So he decided to sit on a bench before he fell on his face. Again. And dropped those damn crutches on the side and they fell with a thud. He put his face on his hands and sighed again. He wanted to complain but was aware that he'd already complained in excess to Swan.

_Misery._

And it doesn't love company, doesn't it?

"Hook." A cool voice said behind him. "What happened to you?" Regina.

"Broke my leg. You wouldn't be able to fix it with magic, would you?" Regina shook her head. A master of black magic, healing things had never been her area of expertise."

"I'd tell you to ask Gold but I can see how that could be a problem." That man could use the opportunity to kill him and then claim he'd been victim of a curse.

"So, Regina. How is life?"

"Been better, Hook, been better. But I have also been worse. So I guess I can't complain, right?"

"I know the feeling. In retrospect I guess I'm not a bad place now... But it feels like hell."

They looked at nothingness for a while. Companionable silence.

Regina took out a small golden flask engraved with beautiful patterns and took a drink, then offered it to Hook.

"It's not rum, but it's strong."

And so they drunk for a while and complained about life. A life that wasn't as bad as it had once been, but still. They talked about the pressure of trying to be always good now, after a life of criminality. It was really hard. They kept taking drinks while speaking.

And then the world started getting bit blurry. And then Killian remembered something.

"I think I was told not to mix medication and alcohol. Oooops."

Regina smiled at him.

"You're not going to be able to walk on those crutches back home, are you?"

Killian threw a lazy smile at her.

"Help me up, higness?"

"Sure thing."

Mary Margaret had been going crazy. She had lost Killian, a man with only one functioning leg, a man under the influence of painkillers, a man who stumbled in his crutches. Emma was going to kill her. She was so going to kill her. She called her daughter, asked if she had any visits at the station. But no. Where the hell was he? Maybe he went to the school to pick up Henry? No, he wasn't with Henry either. Mary Margaret went with baby Neal back home hoping to be able to think of something. She couldn't.

And then the buzzer rang and Killian appeared. Thank heavens. He came with their resident evil queen, both of them a bit tipsy. And not only that, Killian was all disoriented from mixing the meds with the alcohol and had a lot of scratches in his face and hands from falling face-first while trying to manage the crutches. He looked even more horrible than that morning, even if less miserable.

Emma was going to kill her.

A/N: A bunch of reviewers wanted Killian being a bad patient and complaining and I took that and well... This happened. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews give me lifeeee ^^

And forget forget to suggest stuff! You know you want to review!


	6. Trapped

Pain.  
He could only feel pain. It was as if feeling his chest was collapsing on itself. And there was something in it, coursing through, that was making it hurt even worse. Possibly internal bleeding. He was suffocating, suffocating on the hurt, suffocating. He couldn't breathe, couldn't and all his being was overwhelmed by the pain. His leg hurt also, but it was nothing compared to the hell of his chest. And it was so hot.

There was a voice calling him and he tried to focus on it, but couldn't. The voice was too far away and the pain too close. He only knew pain and knew that he couldn't breathe, and it was too hot, it was so hot and he wanted the pain to end but it didn't and that voice kept on calling and calling and calling and...

"Killian! Killian look at me!"

Emma was freaking out. She didn't want to, but she was.

Killian was trapped under an enormous wooden log on a building on fire. His eyes were becoming more unfocused by the moment, and she didn't even know if he was listening o her anymore. If he could. She kept calling him, so he would hear her and focus and not go into shock, but she felt she was losing that battle, too. He was looking more and more disoriented by the minute, disoriented, pale. Without mentioning the damage that log could have done in his chest. And he had already broken his ribs before, they were probably likely to break again easier and maybe pierce a lung or... No. She needed to focus on keeping there with him, so they could find a way to get that log off and walk out of that damned building. If he passed out and she became a dead weight things would become even more difficult than they already were.

So she tried to get his attention again.

Killian could hear someone calling with urgency. A voice that he recognised, a voice of someone that was important.

"Killian, look at me, please! Killian."

Through all the pain, and all the heat, Killian had a moment of clarity. Swan. Swan was there in that hell with him, calling his name. That was wrong, he knew, and tried to speak with the little air he had in his lungs.

"Get... out."

Emma was outraged at the mere suggestion.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die, you idiot! But I have to find a way to get you out..."

"Magic."

Killian said, in between coughs.

Ah, yes, magic. Emma had been trying to use her magic since that damn piece of wood had fallen of Killian and had accomplished nothing except getting really frustrated. She'd tried to move the log, then she'd tried to make it disappear, then she'd tried to get them out with magic. And nothing was working. She knew that magic was linked to emotions, and the fact that she was freaking out wasn't helping. Or the fact that she still hadn't fully accepted her magic. Or the fact that part of her still believed that her life would be better if she didn't have her magic. She knew this, she knew why it was, and she knew that she had to get over it to help Killian, but still, she couldn't. She couldn't and Killian was hurting because of it.

"I can't, Killian, but trying but I can't." And there were tears on her eyes, falling down because she couldn't.

Killian knew he wouldn't last long, not awake at least. The pressure on his chest was too much. Way too much for him to withstand even though he was a strong guy with a lot of resistance. No, he couldn't anymore, not for much longer.

"Hurts." Killian whispered.

It did. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't get any more air. He just wanted it to end, but he didn't want to leave Swan alone in that burning room. So he willed his eyes open, for her, if not for anything else. He coughed, again, and it hurt like hell.

Emma tried to push aside all her conflicting emotions and just focused on the pirate's blue eyes. Still holding on. Still with her. They were clouded with pain and watery because of the smoke, but he was still there, still fighting.

"I'm gonna get you of here."

She had to. And if she couldn't do it the magic way, then she would do it the old fashioned way. She could do it, of course she could. Because the alternative was losing Killian and that was simply unacceptable.

She took a deep breath, even with all the smoke.

"Killian, honey, you with me?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, I'm going to get this log off you so try to take a deep breath, ok? And when it's off, and I'm gonna need you walk out of here with me, so just gather all the strength you have left for me, ok?"

Emma knew that there was one chance in a million that she could lift that log but it was a chance she would take. She had to save Killian. She was going to save him, and herself. So she put all her motivation and...

She was able to lift it and throw it to the side. Probably there had been magic involved, but who cared. Killian was free. But his eyes were closing.

No, no, no, no.

"Killian, come on, come with me, we can get out now. Let me help you up, come on."

It wasn't easy, but she managed to get the pirate standing, and supported his long frame. Now they just had to get out of that damn building on flames. The hardest part was over, but still she needed to get them out of there.

"Come on, honey, walk with me."

Every step was hell. He was crushed, he was in so much pain and his head was fuzzy but he had to keep going. For her.

"That's it, we're almost there, keep going."

But he couldn't anymore and as much as he tried, as much as he had wanted to stay with her, he couldn't and his knees buckled.

"No, honey, come on..."

But he wasn't waking up. Not important. That day, Emma Swan was the strongest woman on Earth. She took him in her arms and got out of that building. Kicking out doors in flames, not caring about the smoke.

When she left him in the stretcher, Emma completely freaked out. Now that she had saved him she could finally let her emotions overwhelm her. She'd almost lost him, again. That face of pain was going to haunt her for a long time she knew. The unfocused eyes, him saying with a small voice that he hurt... And the flames all around, the smoke suffocating them, the fire, the fire, the fire that was consuming everything and Killian was trapped and telling her to leave...

Whale spent a good five hours in surgery with him, placing the ribs in place, stopping the bleeds and trying to minimize the damage and close the tears. It hadn't been easy but he'd damaged to set everything properly. The pirate would have to spend a good time in bed recovering, but he'd make it.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Tell me again how you saved me, will you, Swan?"

"I'm tired, Killian."

Killian was tired too. His whole was still healing and he was heavily medicated. Emma was sitting in the hospital bed, next to her recovering pirate. He listened to her tale bravery in the adversity of how she became the knight in shining armour while he was in distress until his head fell on her shoulder, eyes closed, softly sleeping.

She decided to sleep, too. It had been a long day, but she always went to the hospital to sleep, to see Killian and remind him he wasn't alone. Henry had Regina, her parents had each other and Neal, and Killian... Killian had her. And she had him.

And no collapsing burning building was going to change that.

A/N: Requests! Zoyzoybaloy wanted in bad shape trapped Killian and A Nonnie wanted Killian falling asleep so I tried to do them both. Hope you liked it! ^^ I don't always follow exactly the prompts but I hope you enjoy what comes out. Keep 'em coming! Also I have this headcanon that Emma doesn't use cute names like love, unless they are in a bad bad bad situations and she really needs to get his attention. Like here.  
And please do comment if you liked! All feedback makes this author happy! ;)


	7. Whipped

Another lash of the whip.

Killian felt the pain hit him like hot red wave of fire.

This was not the first time it happened, being whipped like that. There had been many floggings in his earlier pirate days. He had many scars on his back that proved it, proved how little mercy his enemies had shown. Emma had seen them, just like Milah had in the past. Reminders of rivals and horrible situations he thought long gone. That maybe changing sides, becoming a more respectable man meant that he would have a better life, less foes that wanted to torment him, or torture, or see him suffer. It appeared he was wrong.

Another lash of the whip.

His back was practically on pieces. This person, who wore a mask and asked no questions, was being rough and thorough. All of Killian's back had been broken. Over twenty bloody gashes covered it and it had become completely red and blackish, the blood darkening with time. He'd been there too long, even though he didn't know exactly how much time had passed since he awoke there. But still, he resisted, though. Resilient. He could withstand pain, he could take it all. He was strong - he was a survivor.

Another lash of the whip.

Killian cried out in pain.

Why? Why put him through such torture? What was it that this man wanted? He had asked, many times already. But still, the man persevered, in silence. Not asking for anything. Just torturing him in different ways.  
And Killian was shivering, despite his back being on fire. It was so cold and he was wearing nothing but his pants. And the man had tried to drown him before, so his hair was still soaked and cold. He wanted to go home. He wanted his bed and Emma next to him and he wanted the couch and he wanted hot cocoa in the kitchen. It had been enough. He wanted this to end. But it didn't. It never ended.

Another lash.

His eyes were watery and the tears started falling. What use was holding them back anyway?

He screamed when he was hit.

He cried. The pain was unspeakable, undescribable. Excessive. Overwhelming. It ran through him as if it was electricity, reaching all his body. He was pain. Only that. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to exist. His bare feet hurt on the floor. His tied wrists above his head hurt. Cryin was the one thing that didn't hurt.

It was his only relief.

And so he closed his eyes, and kept them tightly closed, letting the tears go down. Forget the pain, think of the good things. Try to get out of this horror, this world of pain. This new life that was just he couldn't, couldn't think of anything else. The pain was too much, too overwhelming. It spread through all the corners of his mind - it covered everything. The tears and the screaming out offered no relief at this point. And every lash added more pain to his torment. Why wasn't it ending? Killian needed it end.

He needed it.

It was too much, already too much.

For a moment, Killian just wished for death.

Another lash of the whip.

The blood kept falling.

It was all covered in blood.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Killian looked up with his watery blue eyes, tears still falling, to the heavens and wondered what on earth could he had done to deserve this torture.

Another lash of the whip.

He was dizzy from blood loss, but could still feel it, the pain. It was excruciating.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Emma screamed. "Whatever it is you want, whatever you need us to do, just tell us! I'll do anything! Just stop this!" Emma screamed.  
Part of her didn't want to look at that computer screen but another needed to do so. So she'd be sure that he was still breathing. To see the calming rise and fall of his chest, sometimes irregular, sometimes almost nonexistent. But there. It meant that Killian was still resisting, despite everything. And it was the only thing keeping Emma from completely freaking out. But she needed to do something, needed to stop that.

"Do you want me to do some magic? Do you want me get you a rare item? Make a curse? I'll do it, I swear, I don't care anymore. I'm the Saviour, whatever I do I can undo. But JUST. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. DO." She yelled at the computer, at the skies. To whoever that was listening.

Snow had her face buried in her husband's chest, face wet with tears. She knew she wasn't being much help like that, that she should be able to pull herself together to think of a solution with Emma and David but... The raw pain on Hook's eyes... His screams... It was too much. She couldn't cope, couldn't look up and see that. He was being tortured. In front of them. While they watch, impotent, how that masked man broke their friend. She couldn't bear it, not anymore. The agony - the horrible agony in Killian's eyes. Her heart was breaking for him.

David was thinking about all the details of what had happened, trying to get a clue of who was behind this. They had been having lunch at Granny's calmly when they received a message. A message with an internet link of all things (so unusual in that town) that said it should be watched by the three of them only. So they went to their loft, curious, and went to site that appeared on the message. And saw it. That was Killian being tortured in High Definition. With all the little details, all his scars. It was him. It was his voice. And it was being broadcasted right to them.

Nothing else.

No more messages, no chat boxes, nothing. No one was asking for money, or information or anything. The only logical explanation for this was that someone wanted something, an object, a person, information, something. There needed to be a reason, a motivation.

And still, nothing.

Maybe the purpose of this was simply to make Hook suffer and make them watch.

They were just there, watching that horror without any clue as to how it could be stopped. They looked thoroughly at the image but could not recognise the place - a white room with no windows.

And Killian was crying out and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to withstand that for much longer.

So Emma knew she had to do something. She had magic, she'd done magicky things before. And this needed to be done.

The problem was that she didn't know where in the whole world was she trying to go. Was it near? Far? In another country? In another magical realm? To Killian, wherever he was, that much was clear. She thought of him. Of his smile, of his blue eyes. To his pain out of her mind and simply focused on him. Killian Jones, Captain Hook. She thought of his smell, of his low voice. The shape of eyelashes, the scars and tattoos. "Let me go to him" she thought "let me ease his pain."

But it wasn't working. She was still there, still far from him, her mother still crying softly. Killian still screaming in pain on the other side. She was on the verge on hyperventilating. She had to be able to help him, had to help, had to save him. Needed to even.

"Don't we have a hacker of computers, maybe if we trace the transmission..." David suggested.

"We're living in a small town full of fairy tale characters, I doubt we have any.

She tried again. Willed herself in there, in the place the screen was showing. She decided she wasn't going to open her eyes again until something changed. Thought long and hard about him, all his little details, all his mannerisms. Hoping that it would work. And after a while, it did.

"...Emma?"

A soft voice said closed to her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she where she'd wanted to be. In that white room. She threw Killian's attacker against a wall with a movement of her hand. How she got there, who that person might be didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Killian and getting him out of there. He was all covered in blood, hardly able to keep himself awake. Hardly even breathing - but she could see the relief in his eyes under all that pain. She felt a million emotions at once, like him. It was finally over.

Emma wanted to cry, or scream, but this was no time to freak out, or be sad. She would freak out once she'd taken him out of there and he was in the hospital, getting better.

She tried to be as gentle as possible as she undid his bindings. To try and not hurt him. And then she thought about the hospital and this time it worked faster. She screamed for help and soon he was taken away.

He was heavily sedated while they worked on him, cleaned and stitched the gashes. It wasn't easy. The Doctor spent over three hours just working on his back.

Emma, meanwhile, fell to the floor of the hospital and cried.

Cried for all the pain inflicted on him, cried for having to watch it.

Cried for each and every one of the lashes of the whip.

A/N: Another request! Hope I did it justice. Do leave your feedback, lovely people! And many thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts ;)

Reviews are love ^^


End file.
